Harry Potter et les joyaux d'Hassohan
by Hardy Peteur
Summary: Harry vas chez son amis Ron quand une voix retentit.
1. Default Chapter

(Les personnages sont de J.K.ROWLING)

Spoiler : Les 5 Tomes d'Harry POTTER

Harry POTTERet les Joyaux D'Hassohan

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

C'était un été chaud au 4, Privet Drive. Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était en vacances quand il reçut une lettre de son ami Ron, lui proposant de venir au Terrier. Il écrivit la réponse aussitôt qu'il l'eût reçue :

" _D'accord, quand venez-vous me chercher ?"_

Puis il attendit que Hedwige revint de sa chasse. Il annonça à son oncle Vernon qui accepta aussitôt à une condition : qu'il vienne le chercher par voiture non-volante (il se souvenait très bien de sa jambe cassée à cause d'une voiture volante). Harry fut fou de joie mais évita de crier. Lorsque Hedwige revint, il lui donna le parchemin et lui demanda de l'apporter immédiatement à Ron. En attendant la réponse, Harry fit tous ses devoirs de vacances, pour une fois, les professeurs ne l'avaient pas embêté avec ça (sauf Rogue, à son habitude).

C'était un été différend pour Harry : pour une fois, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ne l'embêtaient pas. Il pouvait s'entraîner à faire de la magie dans sa chambre sachant qu'il était en 2e cycle. Mais il s'ennuyait quand même. Il était impatient de retrouver ses amis Ron et Hermione et aussi de commencé sa 6eme années.

La réponse lui revint très rapidement (ce qui étonna Harry), disant qu'ils viendraient le chercher le lendemain. Pendant la nuit, il fit un rêve étrange : il se voyait étant Voldemort commander des détraqueurs. Il se réveilla en sursaut avec la cicatrice le brûlant. Mais la douleur disparut très rapidement.

Le lendemain, Harry était impatient de retrouver Ron. Son oncle et sa tante étaient stressés et son cousin Dudley ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre ses mains là où avant il y avait eu une queue de cochon. Vers midi, ils entendirent des crissements de pneus et on frappa à la porte. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir pour découvrir son ami Ron et ses 2 frères, Fred et Georges. Il remarqua que Ron avait encore grandit, il portait de simples vêtements moldus alors que ses 2 frères, portait des robes de sorcier sur lesquels figurait de gros badge ovale où était écrit farce et attrape des frères Weasley.

Ils s'empressèrent de prendre sa valise et ses affaires sauf la baguette de Harry (il la gardait toujours sur lui) et son éclair de feu( il y tenait tant qu'il voulait le garder pendant le voyage). Il remarqua que les 3 frères Weasley étaient seuls.

"Dis, Ron, c'est qui qui conduit la voiture?

C'est Georges, il a passé son permis de conduire moldu !

Il n'y a pas eu de blessé ? demanda Harry.

Si, trois lampadaires et six bornes ! répondit Fred avec humour.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Harry se demanda pourquoi Georges prenait une route de campagne peu fréquentée.

" C'est pour mieux voler, mon enfant" répondit Fred .

Et d'un coup, la voiture fit une embardée dans les airs. Harry se demandait pourquoi, plus ils montaient, plus ça se rafraîchissait, comme s'il y avait des détraqueurs. Puis, il entendit une voix de femme crier.

(S'il vous plait, mettez-moi des review pour savoir si je dois continuer parce ce que c'est ma 1ère fic et que j'ai 13 ans)


	2. combat aérien

Chapitre 2 : combat aérien

"Redescend, Fred, cria Harry, il y a des détraqueurs."

Ils atterrirent et Harry sortit de la voiture avec son balai pour combattre les détraqueurs. C'était trop tard. Un détraqueur était sur lui.

"Spero Patronum, spero patronum !"

Il s'évanouit.

rêve

Des détraqueurs tournaient autour de lui.

"Spero patronum, spero patronum !" cria Harry dans son rêve.

Un aigle sortit de sa baguette. Il éloigna les détraqueurs. Puis, il s'approcha de Harry.

"Je suis ton animagus."

éveil

Le détraqueur était sur lui, le gouffre qui faisait office de bouche était devant les yeux de Harry. Le survivant sentit une chaleur irradier son corps.

"Spero patronum, spero patronum !" cria-t-il. Au lieu d'un cerf jaillit un majestueux aigle royal qui écarta le détraqueur avant de rentrer dans le corps de Harry qui s'évanouit. Une seconde plus tard, il se réveilla. Il avait mal partout. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit d'étranges couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Il comprit aussitôt. Il était devenu l'aigle royal à ce moment-là. Il entendit la voix de Ron crier à l'aide. Il réussit à s'envoler au premier essai et fonça vers la voix. Quand il arriva devant lui, cinq détraqueurs les assaillaient. Il sentit une étrange sensation. Il comprit qu'il devenait humain. Les détraqueurs sentirent une nouvelle présence et se retournèrent aussitôt pour attaquer Harry.

"Attrape, Harry" lui cria Ron en lui lançant son Éclair de Feu. Il remonta dans les airs et les détraqueurs le suivirent. Mais d'autres détraqueurs arrivaient par-devant, il était encerclé. Seule issue : la hauteur. Il remonta en vrille et les détraqueurs le suivirent. Ils n'étaient pas coordonnés et attaquaient Harry n'importe comment. Harry choisit ce moment pour appeler son patronus. Cornedrue apparut. (Nda : On peut faire une petite pause ? J'ai faim... Allez ! Bon, d'accord, je continue... pff... ). Il chargea les détraqueurs aussitôt, ils s'enfuirent. Cornedrue eu le temps d'en toucher un et à ce moment-là, une lumière émana du détraqueur. On n'apercevait plus que sa silhouette qui sa transforma en une silhouette plus humaine. Pendant la transformation, il descendait, et quand il eut atteint le sol, la lumière cessa et on put voir les trais de l'homme : _Sirius Black_ (Ndmoumoune : spéciale dédicace à Yoru-san et à Maikie : regardez! Sirius Black vivant! Mais revenons à nos dragons... redédicace à Yoru... les non-initiés ne peuvent pas comprendre). Il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. "Sirius", s'écria Harry dans les airs. Il redescendit rapidement et vérifia qu'il était vivant. "Il est vivant", s'écria le Survivant, les larmes aux yeux. Harry et les frères Weasley le transportèrent dans la voiture. "Tournée générale des nouvelles baguettes magiques au chocolat" proposèrent les jumeaux. Harry mangea la sienne et en demanda une autre à faire fondre pour son parrain.

ET maintenant le moent que vous attendez tous... Attention lever du rideau... et... Tadam!

Les RARs ( Ndmoumoune : c'est moi qui tape, alors vous étonnez pas s'il y a un "s" à la fin de RAR...)

Yoru-san : merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci(j'en ai fait asser)pour ton encouragement et comment adhérent on au club des persuader que Sirius est vivant.

Moumoune : voilà mon 2ème Chapitre et merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci pour ton encouragment.


End file.
